


Spare Me

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Past Tense, Past Violence, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Tombstone had the upper hand and easily could have ended it then and there, but then he discovered how old Spider-Man was and has a brief moment of sympathy.
Relationships: L. Thompson Lincoln/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Spare Me

All Peter could taste was blood and the only things that weren't numb ached terribly. He wasn't sure how many times he had been hit; his vision and memory were too fuzzy to recall. However; he knew it was much more than most fights. Not that he had ever been in too bad of a fight before. 

Fisk definitely took the cake on that one. Sure vulture hadn't been fun but there was a bit more malice behind Fisk’s eyes. 

Now he was barely stumbling his way through a fight with a man named Tombstone. He had heard about him before but never imagined he'd be so monstrous with grey skin and razor-sharp teeth. 

The hammer came down again; barely missing him. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. His suit was damaged, he had no more web fluid, and there was blood everywhere. His kicks had no strength anymore. 

Tombstone knew this. He had an evil grin on his face as he backed the superhero into a corner. Peter's legs gave out and all he could do was crawl until one of the giant hands reached down and flipped him over so he was looking up at the beast. 

"Times up, bug. It's been fun." 

He raised the giant sledgehammer, lining up to deliver the finishing blow when Peter threw his hands up and screamed, "PLEASE!" 

The boys’ voice was different somehow and it stopped Tombstone dead in his tracks. It was higher, sounded younger. As if the boy had tried to change his voice when talking before but had given up. 

"Please don't! Please," he sobbed; the desperation clear in his voice. "Please, I'm just a kid!" 

"How…" Tombstone lowered his weapon a tad. "How old are you?" 

"F-Fifteen." 

Tombstone felt a jolt of regret through his body. "You're what? Why the hell are you out here fighting supervillains?" 

The kid still had his arms raised; bracing for impact, with the eyes on his suit clenched shut. "It’s the right thing to do," his voice was a little softer this time. “Please. Please don’t kill me.” 

He dropped the hammer to the ground causing the hero to flinch before cautiously opening one eye. “Fine, kid. This time you can go but remember this. Don’t fuck with things or people you don’t understand. There’s more dangerous assholes out there than me so consider yourself goddamn lucky. You have to be smarter, faster, and crazier than us if you wanna win. Go.”

“Thank you.” Spider-Man took one deep breath to steady himself before making his escape. Tombstone looked around at the otherwise abandoned warehouse. At the broken shelving, the open window, and the pool of blood at his feet.

“Dammit, kid,” he growled; knowing that it wouldn’t be the last time he’d see the hero. 

\----

“Here we are again, punk,” Tombstones gruff voice echoed through his chopshop. “How far we’ve come since the last time.”

Spider-Man stared up at the smug grin as he inched away using what little strength he had in his non-broken leg and one arm, while the other was holding a potentially life-threatening wound closed. 

“Well it wouldn’t be much fun if I just gave up, now would it,” he coughed. When his back made contact with the wall, he smiled, which Tombstone could see through the suit. “But I have learned a thing or two since then.”

“Oh yeah? Anything useful?”

The hammer came crashing down beside him, and Peter had a sneaking suspicion that it was an intentional miss. “Yep! Helps me every day! Don’t let the adrenaline get to you, distract your enemies as well as hide your fear using humour, and there’s a reason I’m called ‘Spider-Man.’” 

“What does that mean?”

He scurried up the wall and out of Tombstones reach. “Well, I can do that, for one.” He threw a web bomb that wrapped Tombstone in a cocoon of webbing. “That for two.” He then shot a web out that stuck to the giants’ legs and suspended him upside down from the ceiling. “And I think that counts too.”

“You’ve gotten good.” 

“Took some good advice to heart. And I do believe I’ve won this time.”

“Because I let you win, bug.”

He shrugged. “Whether you did or didn’t, I still win. I’ll send the paddywagon your way on my way home so please don’t cause more of a ruckus.”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

Spider-Man laughed a little too hard before crawling over to the open window. “Before I go, Lonnie, I just wanna say… Thank you. For all those years ago of course. Not these new wounds. But that day meant a lot to me. I had never been that close to death and man, I was terrified. I thought about my family… it’s just me and my aunt left and we had recently lost my uncle. I was scared to do that to my aunt. To not come home. Scared she’d never know what happened to me, and that she’d lose the only family she had left.” 

“Cut the sappy crap, kid.”

“Why didn’t you kill me? That question’s bothered me since the day it happened.”

“Because I didn’t.”

“But why not?”

Tombstone rolled his eyes. “Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.”

“Fine, I decided not to because you were young and stupid. I thought you’d give up the gig and do something else with your life. Never thought you’d be out here ruining my business.”

“Sorry Lonnie, I don’t learn my lessons easily. But… I do appreciate it. I don’t know what that’s worth to you but… it meant the world to me.”

There was a distant wail of sirens through the street’s and Spider-Man sighed. “Gotta go. Never know if the police are going to like me or not. Bye Lonnie.”

“Yeah, whatever kid. Go.”

“See ya!” and he was gone.


End file.
